gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade Launcher
$7,290 (Bronze medal discount) $6,885 (Silver medal discount) $6,075 (Gold medal discount) $32,400 (GTA Online) |unlock = Action/Reaction (TLAD) I Luv LC (TBoGT) Trevor Philips Industries (GTA V) Rank 60 (GTA Online) |related = Compact Grenade Launcher Programmable AR |origin = German (TLAD & TBoGT) U.S.A (GTA V) |caliber = 40mm (GTA V) |firemode = Single-Shot (EFLC) Semi-Automatic (GTA V) |reticle = Generic (EFLC) Grenade Launcher (GTA V) |anim = Gun Large |flags = }} ---- Ammo Projectile }} |filename = GRENADE LAUNCHER (EFLC; File note & GTA V) EPISODIC_1 (EFLC, File name) GRNLAUNCH (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes (GTA V) No (EFLC) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Shrewsbury Grenade Launcher is a weapon that launches a grenade. It has appeared in The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. It was also supposed to appear in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but was cut. Design A Grenade Launcher was originally going to make an appearance in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but was taken out without any explanation. Its model (grenlanc.dff) and its textures (grenlanc.txd), still remain on the PS2 disc. These files were removed from all other ports of the game. This version is based on a , fitted with a front grip and sporting an grey/bluish color. ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' In The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the weapon takes form of an . The weapon carries an extended stock and a set of iron sights consisting of a front post and a rear sight that has a flip-up dual aperture for short-range engagements and a folding ladder-type leaf sight for long distance firing (which are also present on the HK69A1). The weapon has a grey color. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Grenade Launcher is based on the multiple shot, revolver-type launcher, specifically the M-32A1/Mark 14 short-barrel variant. Unlike the MGL, the in-game model features no adjustable OEG sight above the drum, but instead, only a picatinny rail. The Grenade Launcher is fitted with a Magpul MOE carbine collapsible stock. The Grenade Launcher features a four-sided railed handguard and a railed top, which allows for a variety of attachments, being the only heavy weapon with this feature. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City'' The Grenade Launcher fires grenades at greater distances than a person throwing a hand grenade and is about as effective as a pipe bomb. It is best for removing cover, such as a car. However, the grenade does not land in a particular spot, making it less accurate. The grenade detonates on a five second fuse. Grenades can be fired at and bounced off walls to reach tricky targets. When engaging long range targets, the player must arc the shot (aim higher than the target) in order to compensate for gravity. The player can carry more rounds than the RPG allows, though is less controllable than the former. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Grenade Launcher features an interesting improvement in which the grenade explodes on impact if it hits a vehicle or person. Also, the time it takes for the grenade to explode has been shortened to 2.5 seconds, being more controllable than in TLAD. Due to this, is possible to shoot down low-flying helicopters with a Grenade Launcher. EFLC Overview ) |file_fire_rate = 800 / 2625 |file_range = 27.5 / 90.2 |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = 2066 |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal (Explosion only) |observed_fire_rate = 16 RPM |observed_ammo = 1 round |observed_reload_mechanism = Break-Action |observed_reload_speed = 2.1 seconds }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Unlike in TLAD and TBoGT, the Grenade Launcher will be able to fire more than one grenade before reloading. It comes with a 10-round ammo capacity, which is oddly out of place, for the MGL itself, as the real life version can only hold six. Like the TBoGT iteration, its rounds will explode instantly upon contact with a person or vehicle and has a similar fuse if it does not instantly explode. The player also no longer has to aim upwards to compensate for gravity, as the grenade launcher will automatically adjust the arc of its shots to hit targets if it is a vehicle or person within its reticule and in its effective range. Grenades also no longer bounce across the ground after they land, reducing the chance of passing away from the target. Shooting at helicopters becomes a bit easier, as the adjusted arc, combined with the arc the player makes with the weapon, allows the grenade to reach further when used correctly, especially at low-flying helicopters. The Grenade Launcher utilizes 40mm grenades, according to the markings and the files. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = 10 rounds |observed_damage = Explosive |observed_fire_rate = 75 RPM |observed_ammo = 10 rounds |observed_reload_mechanism = Double-Action |observed_reload_speed = 2.24 seconds |rsc_image = GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In Game GrenadeLauncher-GTAVC-Cut.jpg|Cut model from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. GrenadeLauncher-TLAD.png|''The Lost and Damned'' and The Ballad of Gay Tony. GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Grenade Launcher on Rockstar Games Social Club. (Grand Theft Auto V) DuneFAV-GTAO-40mmGrenadeLauncher-CloseUp.png|Vehicle-mounted variation of the Grenade Launcher in the Dune FAV. Note the extended barrel and stock. HUD Icons GrenadeLauncher-TLAD-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned'' and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Grenadelauncher-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. GrenadeLauncher-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding. GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming. GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights. GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading. Screenshots MichaelGrenadeLauncher-GTAV.jpg|Michael with a Grenade Launcher in GTA V. FranklinClinton-GTAV-GrenadeLauncher.PNG|Franklin with his Grenade Launcher. GrenadeLauncher-GTAV-GreenDot.jpg|The Grenade Launcher's unique green dot. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' *Johnny receives a Grenade Launcher in the mission Action/Reaction, as Pegorino caporegime Ray Boccino has sold several to Billy so that they can be used to attack the Angels of Death Clubhouse. *Available from Terry Thorpe' weapons van after the mission mentioned above. It costs $7,000 plus $700 per round. *The weapon spawns at the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian Jeremy's Safe house after completing 50 Gang Wars. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Available from Armando Torres' weapons van after the mission I Luv LC. It costs $8,000 plus $300 per round. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $8,100. *At the end of a catwalk inside the hangar the player can purchase for Franklin at Los Santos International Airport. *Given to Trevor in the mission Trevor Philips Industries and available at the Ammu-Nation stores after said mission. *Underwater inside the huge cove pretty much halfway between Palmer-Taylor Power Station and Davis Quartz, east of RON Alternates Wind Farm near the Jetmax. *Atop the NW arch of the San Andreas Avenue bridge. Best reached by use of a powerful motorcycle such as a Sanchez. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Grenade Launcher is unlocked at Rank 60 in Ammu-Nation, for $32,400. *It also spawns during survivals at waves 6+. *Available in the bunker's shooting range alcove after completing all challenges in Tier 2, as part of the Gunrunning update. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *When reloading, the player only takes a few seconds to drop a used round and a single round is only loaded into the weapon. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *For unknown reasons, the player will lose 10 grenades when dying due to a glitch. *Using the melee animation several times on a car with the Grenade Launcher will make the car explode for no reason; the number of hits required randomly depends on the condition and type of car. *There is a glitch in the game that the player can shoot the Grenade Launcher faster while blind firing behind cover. **This can be done by repeatedly using the left mouse button without holding it down. *A vehicle-mounted variation can be seen in the Dune FAV (Gunrunning update). External Link *Exclusive weapons on Rockstar's site Navigation }} Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Shrewsbury